A Percabeth Christmas
by sum-1-who-matters
Summary: Aww! Percy and Annabeth are all grown up and have two little kids! Let's spy on one of their Christmases together!


**Okay! SO, I know I did a lot of "First kisses" But, this is just a sweet Christmas drabble about when Percabeth is older and has two kids. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Mommy! Mommy, Get up!" "Com on Daddy! It's Christmas!"

I heard tiny voices telling me to get up. Then something heavy landed on my stomach. "OHF" I say, sitting up quickly. I'm looking into a pair of eyes just like my own. Sea green. I hear giggling and a blonde curl falls in front of one eye. The small girl jumps off of me and on to the women laying next to me. "Annabeth, I think they'll explode if we don't get up soon." I said with a chuckle.

"Wha-ohh-t is going on?" Yawned a boy from my door way. I look up and see The boy. He is older then the girl, who had to be only 5 or so. He looked about 7. His black hair was messy from sleep, and his gray eyes were only half open.

"Can we open presents now daddy? Please! Please!" The little girl, Thalia, jumped up and down on Annabeth.

"Oh, fine, go wake up Nico." Annabeth sighed as she pushed the covers off and stood up. She stretched as the little girl jumped up and down on the bed.

"Already up." The boy in the door way, Nico, groans, raising one hand. I smile and get out of bed.

"Super Girl!" I yell as a I stand up and grabbed Thalia by the waist, swinging her around like he was a super hero. She giggled until I knocked her ankle on the bed table. She yelled OW and proceeded to kick me in the face before I let her down. On accident, of course.

"Percy!" Annabeth wailed. She picked up her up and wiped away her tears. "Come on, Thalia. Let's go open presents!" Thalia forgot her crying almost immediately and leaped out of her arms. Both kids raced out the door and down the hall. "Seaweed Brain, how many times have I told you not to do that!" She said, walking twords me. I jumper on her and trapped her in my massive bear hug. She wrestled free as we started twords the door, we hurried up and started practically running when we heard a giant _CRASH. _We got to the kitchen just in time to see the Christmas tree fall over on top of a very surprised Nico.

"Oops!" They heard Thalia giggle from behind the couch. I'm just guessing here, but the crash before was probably her, falling of the Christmas tree. "The star on the top was crocked** (And I think that's how you spell it. he star was like this, / Okay!)**. I fixed it!" She giggled, coming out from behind the couch and hugging my leg. I wiggled out of her grip and let Annabeth do the scolding. I helped Nico out from under the tree, and then picked up one side. Pine needles were everywhere, and it was heavy. I pushed it into a standing position and tried to fix the ornaments. Some were on the floor, others smashed, but most stayed on the tree. Now the whole tree was leaning and the star practically falling off.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed when she saw the tree.

"I'ts not that bad!" I exclaim.

"Maybe not, but all three of you need to go change. Your covered in sap!" I looked at us. She was right, we were covered in a glue like, sticky sap.

"And how is that my fault?" I ask, still confused.

"Because, Seaweed Brain, Your the one who wanted a real tree this year!" She fumed.

"That wasn't me, that was Thalia!" I countered.

"Don't blame the kids, Seaweed Brain!" She said, like I was an idiot. I suddenly got a very good idea.

"You know Annabeth, you right. All this fighting is giving me a headache. Let's hug it out." I said, flatly.

"You wouldn't dare." But hug her I did. "Percy! Percy stop it! My pajamas!" I finally let go. Nico and Thalia were laughing like crazy. They raced down the hall to change so we could open presents. I smiled and put my arms around Annabeth from behind.

"That was fun." I stated.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth huffed before escaping my arms to go change.

"Wise girl." I called after her.

Yep, just a normal Jackson Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So, wadd'ya think? Comment if it is necessary.! Good whatever time of day you read this at. Comment that, if you want. That'd be cool.<strong>


End file.
